


Golden Gemini

by Ashesintheair



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashesintheair/pseuds/Ashesintheair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Pacific Rim Lannister twins, bonus points if Tywin is Stacker"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Gemini

It started when the Kaiju ripped the arm from Golden Gemini. I don’t remember it. I’ve seen it, through Cersei, in the Drift. I don’t remember screaming or my arm hanging limp at my side. I don’t remember Cersei manipulating the Jaegar so that it continued to grip the beast’s neck.

Even Cersei couldn’t move the Jaegar on her own though, and after she finished the Kaiju, they moved in to pick us up.

It puzzled them at first.

"There’s no reason why you shouldn’t have full use of your arm. It was a neurological connection. There’s no damage to you, only to the Jaegar."

I heard the same thing more times than I can count. I have no use for an explanation anyway. The fact is in front of me every day.

"You were my sword hand. What am I supposed to do now?" Cersei, in a moment of anger. There were a lot of those while we were benched. It was irrational, given our secret, if something shared with half a dozen technical and maintenance crew could still be called a secret.

It took two weeks for the Commander to summon me. A decision had been made regarding our future as pilots. And that was just fine because I had made a decision as well.

"Still no movement?" he asked brusquely.

"Nothing."

You wouldn’t know he was our father, to hear him speak. Perhaps he was right and there were more important things in the world now. If there was foolishness now then there wouldn’t be a world to be foolish in later. It was one of his favourite phrases.

"It’s past time you started advising on strategy anyway."

"I’m not interested in a desk job."

"I didn’t ask if you were interested. I’m giving you an order. We’ll find someone else who is Drift compatible with Cersei and-"

I don’t know whether it was the looming future of a life staring at a screen of blinky lights or the intolerable thought of someone else in the Drift with Cersei. In her head, in her memories. Honestly, it might have been easier if she was fucking someone else. Maybe.

"No! Enough! We can still pilot. Let us switch sides. Cersei can pilot the right side. It will work."

He was drawing breath to rant some more, no doubt to put me in my place. He had always wanted me behind a desk, training to be his replacement. The alarm gave us the chance we needed.

“Go then. You’re all we have.”

As we were being strapped in, Cersei looked quizzically across to me. “Do you think he knew?”

“I don’t know.”

How could he know that we switched places regularly and that Cersei could use that right arm every bit as effectively to bring the Kaiju down? She flexed her right hand with visible glee. No more hiding. No more bribing the crew to keep quiet. It was difficult, to realise that I wouldn’t have that again in quite the same way, but she looked so glorious in that moment it was hard not to share in the exultation as we plunged into the Drift.

She would have to be our sword arm now, every time we were needed.


End file.
